A Villa For Cloud
by Dark'nLightAngel
Summary: Tifa, Yuffie, and Cid bought something for their favorite spiky haired leader. Using group funds, of course. What could that be, you wonder? Why, a nice little Villa in Coasta Del Sol! Cloud isn't happy. One-shot! No pairings. Rated T for cursing. R


Here we are again...I was playing FFVII over, and I was smart...And waited till I had loads of monnies and bought that Villa in Coasta Del Sol...And it sparked this ficcy. I attempted to tie it into the same general universe as my other ficcys, towards the end. Not sure how well it played out, but I hope it's good none the less!

**Seph: **I'm not in this one...How can it be good if I'm not in it?

**Zack:** We're not _in_ it, but we're mentioned. That's good...Right?

**Seph: **-scowl- Not good enough.

**Dn'LAngel: **Oh well, get over it. I wanted to do something with the main party, okay? Stop being a drama queen.

**Seph: **I'm not being a drama queen!

**Cloud: **Don't mean to interrupt or anything...But can we please get on with the actual story?

**Dn'LAngel: **Yes! We can. Let's. Review and lemme know what you think!

_**Disclaimer:**_ **I don't own it! I only wish I owned that awesomely huge Villa. That'd be sweeeeeeeet. -cough- Anyways. Yeah. Don't own, don't sue.**

* * *

"You did WHAT?" Cloud's voice rang out over the airship as he stared in disbelief at Tifa, Yuffie, and Cid. Vincent and Nanaki had wisely headed to the back of the meeting room before the trio could tell their leader that they had just blown a decent amount of his hard earned gil.

"Bought the Villa in Coasta Del Sol!" Tifa repeated happily, hands crossing behind her back as she leaned forward, "Come on, Cloud, it'll be a fun get-a-way spot when we finish saving the world!"

Barret, who was listening quietly off to the side, snorted, "Fuck, that's only if the three of you _live_ that long, eh, Spiky?"

Cloud didn't hear him, "You wasted gil we could've spent on something _useful_, and bought a Villa?"

"Hey, it is useful! Now we don't have to pay to stay at an inn when we're in the area! We've saved a lot of gil we could spend on materia, in the long run!" Yuffie piped up. They'd yet to actually take off, so she was free from her airsickness for the time being.

Cloud was tempted to start the airship towards the crater just so that she would run off but the nicer, more controlled part of him reminded him that he was an adult. Making a young teen sick just because he was mad was _not_ a mature thing to do. Nor was telling her that she would be lucky to ever see, let alone touch, another materia again, or kicking all three of them off the aircraft in Coast Del Sol and abandoning them.

No, he was mature. Calm, cool, collective. Deep breath, in....Out... "Three hundred...thousand...gil." Breathe...Breathe... "...Vincent..."

"The closest monsters around here aren't very challenging. We could take Goldmoon and Ra to the Ancient Forest. Nanaki is capable of keeping up with them." Vincent stated calmly as Nanaki stood and stretched.

Nodding, Cloud turned to look at Barret, "We'll meet you at Icicle Inn in about a day. _Please _keep them out of trouble." Barrett nodded, giving a thumbs up before the blond turned and left the room.

"Woo...Damn, Tifa, I thought you said he would appreciate it!" Cid stated as soon as the three were gone, taking a drag from his cig.

"He will, once we finish off Sephiroth he'll realize that he needs it." The brunette wasn't discouraged, and smiled as she headed for the door, Yuffie bouncing along behind her, "Besides, now we have an extra day to prepare."

Cid and Barret watched them go, as well, before the captain snorted, "Feh! Makes no goddamn sense, that woman! Talkin' about needing a place to relax when the thing that's causing all these problems is gonna be gone." Running a hand through his hair, Cid made his way out of the room as well, "Well, might as well get 'er up and running."

Barret was left wondering if maybe Tifa knew more then she was letting on. Maybe he and the others were missing something about this whole thing between Sephiroth and Cloud...The big picture. Ah, to hell with it, he thought. It wasn't his problem, the full reasons behind Spiky's actions, and he wasn't going to waste time worrying over them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

Tifa, meanwhile, headed up to the deck, leaning against the railing and watching the ground quickly grow smaller as the aircraft lifted into the air. She wondered idly where Cid was taking them. They had an entire day to do some last minute training, after all.

Her thoughts quickly shifted to Cloud, and she sighed. Had buying the Villa been a good choice of action? After all, it wasn't like they didn't have gil burning a hole in their pockets to start off with. Most of their useful items they found from exploring, not from buying them. No, he would thank her later on...Much later, perhaps, but later none the less.

"As soon as we beat Sephiroth, we'll all go for a vacation and stay there. Aeris said the only parts of Coasta Del Sol Cloud ever went with them was ShinRa's private beach...And, well...That's nearly a mile away from the Villa and the public beach." She assured herself, nodding, "No memories of Zack or Sephiroth to bug him in that place...I hope."

_**Fin**_


End file.
